Forsaken Angels
by Ruri-chan3
Summary: THE END! IT IS FINISHED! Sequel to the Sequal Forever Sinners. @.@;; Slash (m/m). Updates might be slow, sorry! ;-;
1. New Beginnings

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter I—New Beginnings**

-~-

Like I promised the sequel to the sequel!  This is probably the closing of the entire trilogy.  You know…it wasn't SUPPOSED to be a trilogy.  It was actually just supposed to be a one-shot of Squee's musing while locked in an asylum.  So frankly, this is all your faults for this. Yeah. Boo! XD Making poor Ruri-chan work so hard.  Ah well, I've enjoyed it as much as you all have.  So, yeah…wasn't a total loss.  Enjoy!

Pairings: Pepito/Eff, Nny/Squee

Disclaimer: Jhonen can't keep this good girl down…even with the nails in my feet, the fact I'm hanging from the ceiling in a straight-jacket…but at least my hands are free now…go me?

-~-

            The rain poured down over the city.  However in the Diablo house, Eff sat in the kitchen working on lunch.  Pepito and his father were in Hell working on tormenting the damned.

            However, the calm surrounding the house was soon disrupted by two loud knocks on the front door.

            "Bunny[1], could you get that?" Eff called towards Pepito's mother.  It seemed odd to the little doughboy that people would name themselves after pets.  But each to their own he supposed.

            The blond haired woman walked to the door, opening up to find a wet Johnny sitting out on the steps.

            Oblivious as usual, Bunny put on her brightest smile. "Hiya, Johnny! How are you? My you look a bit wet, why don't you come inside?"

            Not answering, he walked into the kitchen where Eff was continuing to make food.

Turning, Eff blinked a few times before rushing over to Johnny.

            "Johnny!  What happened to you?!  You're all wet!" He looked abashed. "Didn't you take your car?"

            "No."

            "Why?!"

            "Squee has it."

            "And where is Squee?" Eff had always felt that with Johnny it was a run around with questions before he got the answer he wanted.

            "Visiting his family's grave."

            "Oh."

            "…why are you here Johnny?"

            "Isn't it obvious?" Bunny's cheerful voice sprung out of nowhere, scaring Eff to no end. "He wants some cookies."

            If Johnny didn't think Bunny was an idiot before, he did now.  Mainly, he wanted to talk to Pepito about something.

            "Where's Pepito?" Johnny asked, brushing off Bunny as he usually did on his visits.  It was smart to ignore the ditzy blond rather than listen to her and have the sudden urge to slit her neck, which in turn would end in his bloody demise by either Pepito or Diablo.

            Eff pointed to the ground. "In the basement."

            "Want me to get him?" Bunny questioned, oblivious to how cold Johnny always acted towards her.

            "Can she do that?" 

            "Not really." Eff sweatdropped before turning his attention to his somewhat mother-in-law. "Bunny, why don't you finish the cooking and I'll get the boys?"

            "Okay!" She pinched Eff's cheek painfully hard.  Eff winced but said nothing more as he walked down the hallway soon followed by a snickering Johnny.

            "Why do you have to talk to Pepito anyways?"

            "I have to know something."

            Eff turned towards Johnny with suspision burning in his eyes.  He hadn't spoken to Johnny for a few weeks.  Eff was curious how everything was going between him and Todd.  Mainly if he was treating Todd nicely.  This was because Todd had become more or less an elder brother to Eff. So, the once doughboy felt he should protect his "big brother" from pests.  

            And if Johnny turned out to be a pest, Eff would know how to deal with him.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[1] Bunny is the name of this blond in the TV show, _Lexx.  Good series, I'm depressed it is over.  BTW, Bunny is an idiot in the TV show._

_Bunny: My mother is not some blue-toed gnome._

_Prince: I wouldn't be too sure of that._

Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been sick and so my brain isn't working like it should.  Ah well…that's all! Bye!


	2. Lucifer

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter II—Lucifer**

-~-

A/N: O.o;; Sorry…anyways the next installments of this fanfic are going to be flashback mode.  Pretty much no pairings are going to be seen except maybe some OC characters.  That's all! Bye!

Disclaimer: I'm free! I'm free! ~hit on the head with heavy object~ Oro!? @_@;;

-~-

            Eff stopped at the door heading to the basement.

            "Well, what's the hold up?" Johnny tapped his foot impatiently at the one doughboy.

            "Why do you want to talk to Pepito?" Eff turned around to look Johnny in the eye.

            "Why is that any of your business?"

            "It isn't."

            "Then let's get Pepito." 

            Eff shook his head no. "You have to wait here."

            "Why?!" Johnny was about ready to skin the once doughboy, but considering how painful his death would be if he tired, he left the deed undone.

            "Can you handle hellfire?" Eff tapped his foot this time, raising a skeptical brow.

            "….no."

            "Didn't think so. I'll go get Pepito. You wait here." Eff gave Johnny a pointed look before disappearing behind the door.

            "How I loath how cocky that doughboy's gotten…" Eff heard Johnny grumbling.

            Of course he could be cocky.  If anything happened to him, Pepito would turn this world into Hell on Earth.  Which was a small comfort to Eff, considering.

            "Pepito!" Eff called out over the screams of agony.  

            For some twisted reason, Senor Diablo kept the realm where all the really bad sinners under his house.  Which left Eff awake at night from the screams of torment that sometimes floated up from the basement.  Not that he was complaining!  

            He usually was up with Pepito anyways…doing things that would probably have Pepito's father thinking of becoming a priest.

            "PEPITO!" Eff was getting somewhat uncomfortable about how the sinners were looking at him.

            Especially the round fat one.  He looked so familiar.

            "Y-young man…please…could you get me a glass of water?" The man asked looking even more pitiful than most of the people on Earth did.

            Nodding, Eff ran off to grab a glass of water.  Returning, the man had sat up, somewhat.

            "Your...back?"

            "Broken." He gave a sad nod.

            "How horrible!" Eff tried to remember what was the reason for one's back being broken, but came up empty.  The man seemed friendly enough.  Handing him the glass of water, the chubby man drank happily.

            "Thank you." 

            "W-why are you here?" The once doughboy figured that what Johnny needed could wait for awhile. 

            "Misunderstandings above." He raised a pudgy finger. "I … wanted to be rich but I was only a poor reverend.  It seemed a sin, but still…"

            "How sad.  I suppose even the holy have wants." Eff gave a few sad nods.

            "You…" The man looked left to right, like a caged animal. "..were calling Pepito?"

            "Oh yes!" Eff tried to get up but his arm was grabbed.

            "Why?" He pressed.

            "Pepito is my boyfriend."

            "Boyfriend…?"

            "Yes. Oh I have to go find him." Eff moved to be released, but the sinner held on tight. "Sir, please let me go."

            "I'm afraid I can't do that…" The once kind voice had turned deep and sinister.

            "Eh?!"

            "OI! Boys! It looks like we have the heart of Pepito!"

            Sinners lifted their heads up to look at Eff. Voices began to whisper among them quickly like wild fire.

            "We can hold him here 'til Pepito convinces his father to let us go."

            "He'll suffer as we have."

            "LET ME GO!" Eff again tried to pull out of the man's grasp. "I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

            "No, but your boyfriend has!"

            "MEAT!" Pepito's voice shattered the riot growing within the depths of sinners. "Let him go."

            "M-Meat?!" Eff took a good look at the man.  He looked so harmless before."

            "Sorry, Pepito, not until you let me leave this place."

            Pepito raised an eyebrow before a fireball slammed into the pudgy man. And in is shock, letting Eff go.

            "As you were!" He growled at the watching eyes.

            The sinners began screaming as they were and Meat crawled away to one of the gapes in the ground.

            "You can't hide there, Meat, but I'll let you go…for today." Turning softer eyes on Eff, Pepito kneeled down to the once doughboy. "You okay?"

            "Wrist a little sore but…yeah." Eff stood up, followed by Pepito. "Sorry."

            "I told you not to pity these creatures." He wagged a finger at Eff in mock anger.

            "Sorry." Eff lowered his head, only to have it brought up again by Pepito.

            "Not to worry," He gave a smile. "I'll make sure you pay me back…tonight."

            A cute blush touched Eff's cheeks, but he shook his head. "Johnny."

            "Sorry…not into threesomes.."

            "ERK!" Eff suddenly began waving his arms around. "NO! JOHNNY'S UPSTAIRS! NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU! I…"

            "I figured that. Just messing with you." Pepito hopped past the gap where Meat was hiding. "I'll deal with you later."

            "Can you get off so early?"

            "Sure! Father won't mind as long as I come back soon."

            They walked upstairs to where Johnny was impatiently waiting for the two of them.

            "Took you long enough." He grumbled.

            "Well…Eff had a little run in…but all is well!" Pepito smirked at Johnny. "So what do you need?"

            "I need to know what happened to my family."

            Two astonished eyes stared at him.

            "WHAT?!"

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

Enjoying yourself?  Yeah…I'm a lame writer. Flame me…I deserve it! WAH! My self-esteem is so horrible!

Eff: There, there. ~patpat~

Oh Eff! ~huggles the compassionate doughboy~

Pepito: Get off…or die.

MEEP!


	3. Broken Seals

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter III—Broken Seals**

-~-

A/N: Allow me to explain something. Hell was like Earth only full of assholes, but those were self-centered and did stupid things type people.  The really bad sinners are supposed to (in my little Hell anyways) be tormented rather than left to their own devices.  Murderers, rapists, etc are to be constantly in pain in Hell. ^_~ However, I thought that Diablo should keep a close eye on those a-holes, so that realm of Hell (which is separate from Asshole-Hell) is under his house.  I hope that explains everything.

Disclaimer: ^_^;; Well…I got out of the straightjacket!  Now to get out of the box Jhonen put me in. @.@:; RATS! OMG! RATS!

-~-

            "WHAT?!"

            "My parents.  I want to know what happened to them." Johnny sounded exasperated with the two.

            "….why?"

            Johnny leaned up against the wall, not looking at either Pepito or Eff. "I can't be happy now without knowing."

            "But Todd?" Eff ventured.

            "Is nice and sweet…and I am happy with him, but…it's hard to explain."

            "I see." Pepito sighed. "What do you think Eff?"

            "I don't want Johnny to have a nervous breakdown again." Was all the little doughboy said.

            "…YOU KNOW!?" Johnny grabbed Eff by the collar, which gave him Pepito's death glare.

            "…yes…"

            "Then tell me!"

            "Let him go Johnny." Pepito was wondering if everyone was ganging up on his Eff.

            "NO!" Johnny's eyes flashed. "NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!"

            "Johnny…those memories…" Eff tried, soothingly. "…they will only cause you grief…I don't want that…and neither does Squee…so you shouldn't…"

            "Don't. Try. That." Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Don't try to squirm out of this."

            "Fine." Pepito growled. "I'll release the locks."

            "…locks?" Johnny looked at Pepito, curiously. "What locks?"

            "You, yourself, placed memory locks around your brain…to forget what happened to your parents." Pepito explained, pulling Eff out of Johnny's grasp. "Eff is only trying to protect you."

            "Pfft…can hardly protect himself."

            "I'd watch what I'd say _Johnny. Or I'll make sure you end up like Richard."_

            Johnny just glared back, feeling no fear from the son of Satan. "Fine."

            "…Pepito, just…do as he says." Eff quietly murmured.

            "WHAT?!"

            "He won't stop bugging us until he knows the truth."

            "Exactly." Johnny nodded a few times.

            "…fine." Pepito raised his hand towards Johnny's head. "Don't blame me for what you find out."

            "I won't."

            A flash of light slammed into Johnny's retina.  Johnny stepped backwards, rubbing his eyes, but the light seemed to enter his brain, squirming around until it found something. 

            "W-What did you do…?"

            "Just as I said," Pepito's voice began getting dimmer. "Releasing your locked away memories."

            Johnny blinked a few times, trying to focus on a solid object.  All he saw was Eff's worried face before he blacked out.

            Darkness welcomed him.  And when the darkness parted…his memories awoke.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

@.@:;; Sorry this took so long to write.  Yeah, the next chapters are in flashback mode.  Sorry there aren't really any couples. ^^;; Forgive me!


	4. Mommy, I'm Scared

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter IV—Mommy, I'm Scared**

-~-

A/N: Comes from the movie _Rose Red; I couldn't resist. Flashbacks now! Wee!_

Disclaimer: ;_; Well I'm out of the box…and currently hiding from Jhonen and his clones. O.O;; S-O-S?

-~-

            _I open my eyes to find myself in a brightly colored room.  I know who I am, but…everything else is fuzzy.  Why am I here?  Wasn't I in Mr. Devil's house?  _

_            I soon find I'm not controlling my body as I hop out of bed without my mind's approval.  It's like a movie or a play being seen again by someone who could not remember the ending._

_            I stand in front of the mirror.  Tall and lengthy with black hair in my face.  I guess I dyed it navy later. _

_I turn to look out the door.  A child's voice escapes my throat._

_            "Mommy! Mommy!"_

_            "Yes, Johnny-dear?" A kind woman's voice floats from the hallway.  I want to see her.  Let me go see her._

_            "What day is it Mommy?"_

_            Laughter. Please, me, go see our mother, but alas "I" do not listen. "Why it's your birthday, Johnny."_

_            "WEE!" I hop on the bed a few times before climbing into the closet to pull on some clothing. A simple white t-shirt and jean shorts._

_            I run out of the hallway.  Finally to see my…mother.  I turn around to gaze into the kitchen where she is. _

_            Her hair is in a high-pony tail, deep brown with a few highlights.  Her outfit is just a long pink dress.  She's beautiful.  However, she looks so young._

_            "MOMMY!" My voice cries out to hug her. _

_            She hugs me back with a kind smile on her lips. "Johnny. How old are you today?"_

_            "Today I'm ten years old!"_

_            "That's right!" She smiles. "Daddy will be home soon!  Did you know that in a few days my birthday is coming up too?"_

_            "Yes, Mommy, yes!" I want this. Why couldn't this stay like this? Such peace. "How old are you going to be Mommy?"_

_            "A woman never reveals her age, Johnny." She gives a wink and ruffles my hair. "Go eat your breakfast."_

_            "Saturday cartoons!"_

_            "Breakfast first, Johnny." She scolds, mockingly._

_            What happened to you, Mother?  Who took your smile away? _

_My child-form, however, does not care as he soon runs to the other room. Hopping on the couch, he turns on the television.  Random cartoons that no one has seen for nearly thirty or so years flash by._

_I hear a door open and for the first time in my adult life…I see my father. I remember my father._

_He's tall, but not thin like me. He's broad shouldered and wears a ruffled business suit.  Deep-set eyes of navy stare at me with tiredness, very much older than Mother is. He gives a tired smile before going into the kitchen._

_"Daddy?"__ Child-me questions._

_"Daddy needs to talk to Mommy for a second."_

_"Okay, Daddy!" Child-me watches television while I want to know what's happening.  Hushed voices are in the kitchen.  I can no longer hear my mother's cheerful voice.  What is wrong…?_

_"You're too young to get THAT sort of job!" My father's voice calls over the television.  Finally, Child-me does what I want.  Find out what is going on._

_Child-me walks over and looks into the kitchen.  Father's face is full of anger while Mother's is calm._

_"I am not young enough to have a child." She counters. "I don't want him to starve."_

_"He won't."_

_"Your pay can't help him."_

_"Are you saying my money isn't good enough?"_

_"NO!" She looks around to make sure Child-me didn't hear. However not seeing the two eyes staring at her, she continues. "I'm saying we just need a little bit more money.  That's why I'm getting a job."_

_"A job to sell yourself."___

_"What **else can I get?" Tears start to fall from her eyes.**_

_"…I'm sorry but I just don't…"_

_"I'm only twenty-six, Brad[2]." Wait…if she's twenty-six…she had to have me when she was…no…sixteen. Child-me continues to listen, tears filling our eyes. "I had to dropout of school to help raise Johnny."_

_"I **never asked you to do that!"**_

_"No! But it called for it!" She growled, this time anger on her face. "Please…it's his birthday, don't spoil it."_

_"Fine!"___

_"Fine."__ He leaves the room going to where their bedroom is, no doubt.  A loud slam echoes through the small house.  Mother slides down from the side of the wall do the ground, tears gently falling down her youthful face._

_"Mommy?"__ Child-me walks into the kitchen. She looks surprised. "Mommy…what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Johnny.__  Me and Daddy just had a fight.  Don't worry about it." She opened her arms to me. "Come to me Johnny."_

_Child-me walks into her arms, being held. She strokes my hair and whispers happy things into my ear. Calming a child's heart, but not calming mine._

_I hear my child-self think. **Mommy…why did Daddy take away your smile? **_

****

_Yes…why did he?_

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[2] I love the name Brad, end of story.

Okay for those of you I might have confused.  Johnny is seeing everything from when he was 10 years old.  So he's seeing this from his ten-year old self.  So, he's talking all adultish but his child-form can't hear him and just does what happened in the past.  Get it?  I hope I didn't lose too many people there.

**_Thoughts = Child Johnny_**

_Thoughts, talking  = Adult Johnny_

This goes on until Johnny is 13 years old…when the tragedy happens, mainly key points of the Johnny's past.  But is it as Johnny thinks it is? Bum, buh, buh!

Don't hate me!!!!


	5. Birthday Girl

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter V—Birthday Girl**

-~-

A/N: @.@:; I just realized that's a movie title. I didn't mean for that, so don't think I did, please! O.O; Anyhoo, it's a few days after Johnny's birthday and now his mother's. @.@;; Hoo boy. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: My head hurts. Jhonen…^^;; Please stop hitting in the head with that laptop.

-~-

_            Mother's birthday had come up. Father did nothing for her…too busy working. My child-self did not notice that as Mother gave many excuses as to why he was acting so cold to her. _

_            "All I wanted for my birthday was the love of you two." She smiles, hugging me close. "That's all I need."_

_            "But…"_

_            "You want to get me something." She put a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Maybe…a necklace?"_

_            "A necklace?" Child-me asks, in a confused way. "How much are those?"_

_            "Hm…I don't want diamonds, they would scratch my skin." Mother gave me another smile. "Plastic. About…three dollars?[3]"_

_            "OKAY!" I know she only said that because she didn't want me to work for something she knew I could never give her. Child-me runs to our room, pulling out money._

_            "Mommy!"_

_            "Yes?" The voice called from the kitchen. Always in the kitchen. Why is she always there?  _

_            "I got the money!" I sound so proud as I run back to her. "Let's get your present!"_

_            "Oh! That sounds wonderful! A little outing!" She claps her hands together. "I'll go get my best outfit."_

_            "Me too!" _

_-~-_

_            The mall is such a vulgar place. But this is for Mother. ****_

****

**_            So…so many people…I'm afraid. But Mommy will protect me!_**

****

**_Yes. Yes, she will. She's holding onto my hand tight as we walk to find a cheap store.  She makes it look like she's deciding which store would be best suited for us, but I know Mother wants to find something I can buy her so my feelings are not hurt._**

_            "Here we are!" She walks into the store with me. _

_            It's full of children's things. Toys and such.  Child-me glances at her in confusion._

_            "It has the best necklaces!" Mother reassures. "And I can get you another present."_

_            "But…this is your birthday!"_

_            "So?" _

_            Child-me has no response. Her calm smile reassures me as we pick out a necklace. It has pink and purple diamonds with white between them.  Mother called it beautiful and then helped me pick out another toy.  _

_            Another video game for my Nintendo.  I hop around, happy.  Mother smiles then takes my money as well as her own and begins to pay the cashier._

_            I blink and watch quietly before my gaze settles out of the store. A water fountain was in the center and people were throwing coins into it!_

_            **HOW FUN! Mommy won't miss me if I just leave for a second!**_

****

**_NO! NO! I cry to the younger-me but he does not listen as he runs out to the fountain._**

_            Putting a hand into the water, he laughs.  After having a few moments of fun, he turns to find…our Mother isn't in the store anymore._

_            "Mommy?" He hops down off the side of the fountain. Looking around, he cannot see her._

_            "MOMMY?!" He cries out, but over all the noise of the mall…who could hear it?_

_This is familiar. SQUEE! Squee had to do this!  Is this why I felt I had to protect him? …did something happen to me?_

_            A man walks up to me, with questioning eyes. "Are you lost?"_

_            "I cannot find my Mommy."_

_            "Poor kid." He looks sad.  Is he really? "I think…" He reaches out to touch my shoulder. I don't like him. GET AWAY FROM ME! "…you should come with me until we find her."_

_            "Umm…okay." I'm going to go with him?! NO!_

_            "JOHNNY!?" _

_            "Is that my Mommy?" I sigh relief._

_            "Maybe." The man says, skeptically. _

_            "Where is it coming from?" Child-me looks all around, but cannot see her._

_            "This way." He starts to pull me down the mall, near dragging me._

_            "JOHNNY? JOHNNY!" Her voice is in the opposite direction._

_            "NO! NO! THAT WAY MISTER!" I try to go in the direction of my mother's frantic voice._

_            "You're wrong."_

_            "JOHNNY!?" A woman's voice is so close._

_            "MOM—." The man puts a hand over my mouth._

_            "You stay quiet." Fear runs through the Child-me.  _

_            Child-me closes his eyes, near crying. **W-what is he going to do to me? Mommy! Mommy, where are you?**_

****

**_…no…___**

_            A loud smack is heard as he opens his eyes. The man was momentarily stunned by the hit Mother gave him.  She swung the shopping bag at him again, causing a scene.[4]_

_            "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" She glared at him.  Seeing he was going to lose, if only the fact of all the witnesses. He soon ran the other direction._

_            "Mommy!" Child-me hugs her around the legs. "I was so scared! You disappeared!" Tears fall down, as he babbles on._

_            "Don't worry Johnny, I'll never disappear." Mother hugs me close._

_            But you did disappear.  And I want to know who is responsible._

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[3] I have no idea how much they cost, but pretty damn cheap I would think.

[4] Really, did you really think I would let Johnny be raped? @.@;; Hell no! I was thinking about it…but then decided no.  I hope no one is disappointed or pissed off.

That's all! I love you all! Bye!  No flames please. My self-esteem is shit lately.


	6. Friends

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter VI—Friends**

-~-

A/N: I had this written out…it deleted itself.  I hate you computer.

Disclaimer: @.@;; Jhonen has now taken over my computer.  He is truly evil.

-~-

            _School is in.  All the children are running around with their little groups.  And I am alone…as always._

_            I'm too tall for my age to be considered ten.  I'm too thin to get any looks past pity or scorn.  I am alone as always._

_            Mother told me if anyone of the children tried to be mean to me, I should tell her.  She would go to the principal and put a stop to it.  But that would only make it worst.  I know she's just trying to protect me from the harsh world, but she cannot protect me from the cruelty living in all humans._

_            On the subject of home, Father pulled an all-nighter.  Mother said it was for me.  She told me he works hard so I can go to school.  Mother is beginning to wear less than motherly outfits.  Make-up is on full now, making her look horrible.  She has a natural beauty that I love…why hide that?  _

_Child-me asked for me why she is doing this.  She replied it was for me._

_Everything is for me.  So…why do I feel so sick?_

_"NNY!"__ A voice cries over the crowded playground.  I look up to see someone running towards me._

_He is wearing thick glasses that have red hair mashing against it and the freckles behind them.  His outfit is something that would get the shit kicked out of him; red suspenders to match his hair connected to jeans, blue-green plaid shirt, and the infamous geek-shoes.  This kid looks too sickly to be running as he is, but Child-me says nothing._

_"N-Nny!"__ He pants out. "H-How a-are y-oo-u?" _

_"I'm fine." Child-me smiles. "How are you, Kyle?"_

_"I-I'm f-fine, t-too." Okay I was wrong. He wasn't stuttering because he was out of breath.  _

_"That's nice."_

_"J-J-J-Jo-h……Nny…I t-think w-we s-should…"  _

_The bell rings before he finishes. We enter the class to see Ms. Bitters [5] sitting at her desk, her hands folded._

_"Now, children, it's time for today's lesson." I sit down next to Kyle. "How the universe will eventually implode upon itself!"_

_Paper bits are thrown at me and Kyle throughout the lesson.  The teacher doesn't care.  Snickering is heard.  I growl loudly._

_The bell rings and we are set free.  The teacher is still talking about "doom," though._

_Running out of the school, we hear voices yell toward us._

_"HEY, JOHNNY!__ KYLE!" Both of us turn to see a large kid walk towards us with his little gang. Just perfect. _

_"What do you want?" Child-me asks.  Hostile if only for the sake of Kyle._

_"Y-y-yes…w-w-what…"_

_"Oh shut up four-eyes! Not like you can get a decent sentence out." He pushes Kyle down onto the cement. "Faggot."_

_It seems "faggot" was around even when I was a child.  Does the taunting ever end?!_

_"He is not a faggot! You leave him alone!"_

_"YOU SHUT UP!" He turns his full attention on me. "No one cares about the opinion of a stick."_

_Laughter.__ Cruel, harsh laughter._

_"S-Stop l-laughi-ing a-at Jo-Joh…Nny!" Kyle got up off the ground and glared at the boy._

_"Nny?"__ The laughter stops momentarily._

_"Y-y-yes."___

_"You two made little nicknames for each other. How cute."_

_"T-t-that…"_

_"THAT'S NOT IT!" Child-me yells, furious they would pick on Kyle. "We haven't done anything to you guys! LEAVE US ALONE! Or…"_

_"Or what?__ You'll call the teachers on us?" More laughter. "Kyle, you are just lucky your sister is pretty or we would really mess you up. However…Johnny…or rather Nny…has no reason to be safe."_

_"N-NO!" Kyle stood up. "Y-y-you d-don't h-hurt h…"_

_"T-talk f-faster."__ He mocked._

_God how I wish I had my knife.  Assholes like this need to die a slow, painful death!_

_"KYLE!" A voices stop the taunting. I finally see why they were concerned about Kyle's sister._

_She has long red hair that is tied in two braids.  Probably fifteen years old with deep green eyes looking at her brother in concern, hardly taller than I am (which does nothing for my self-esteem).  Her outfit is just a yellow dress with dress shoes._

_She runs over towards us, kneeling down to her brother._

_"You assholes leave Kyle and Johnny alone!"_

_"They started it!" The boys countered. _

_"Sure they did! You get outta here before I call the principal on you three." They growl before walking away.  I'm sure if she wasn't as pretty as she was, they would probably start picking on her.  _

_Dusting Kyle off, she looks at me. "Are you two alright?"_

_"U-u-uh h-huh."___

_"Thank you, Celia."_

_"No big! You are my brother's little friend after all." She nodded a bit. "Can't let them pick on you like that."_

_"I-I k-kn-now…but I-I'm not st-stron…"_

_"It has nothing to do with strength." She looks at me deeply. "It has to do with you wanting to stand up for yourself.  Don't let them walk all over you."_

_The school day ends with Celia driving us home.  I'm sure she didn't mean to start what she did.  _

_She told me to stand up for myself…I'm sure she didn't want me to go killing those who made fun of me.  Oh well…shit happens._

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[5] I couldn't resist!

It was the only way I could think of having Johnny getting his nickname.  And yes, I hate this chapter too.  I hate them all.  Shoot me?


	7. Books and Brooding

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter VII—Books and Brooding**

-~-

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was having trouble thinking up what to do. If this is a bad chapter I apologize.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. NO! NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! (lame joke I know!)

-~-

            _I'm about fourteen now[6]…so many birthdays come and gone…It's funny. There are days I cannot remember and some I can.  These memories past like a blur.  I hardly know how old Child-Me is.  But there is one point that sticks out…He's happy.  And I am not. _

_            Mother is selling herself out to help out with the bills.  I feel sick thinking about it.  Father hates me because **I am making Mother do this.  However, Child-Me does not see it.**_

_            How wonderful it is to be a child.  To not know the horrors there are.  Except those from your peers and that can be the worst ever._

_            "HEY NOODLEBOY!" Speak of the devil.  So here is where my "other" nickname comes in.  How fun._

_            Child-Me does not answer.  Elementary school was over and now high school had begun.  _

_  Hell of all Hells.  It is when the brats become assholes.  It is when the teasing doesn't stop with just words but fists.  How wonderful.  _

_            I'm glad Squeegee missed this part of his education.  I fear it would break that fragile being that I…I what…too much thinking.  If I think too much about it…something might happen.  Something good or something bad…I don't want to think about it.  If I continue to…Squeegee will run away like Devi…_

_            "NOODLEBOY!"_

_            "L-Leave Nny al-lone!" Kyle…he's here again…when did I start fighting my own battles?  Do I want to know?  That memory before…of me killing those kids…was it real or that asshole demon messing with my heads?  Too many questions left unanswered. I hate that.  _

_            It was always easier to ignore the questions.  Maybe I should have let Pepito keep me as I was._

_            "You shut up you goddamn faggot. Always hanging around Noodleboy like he's your master." The boy smirks. "Then again, he probably is."_

_            Child-Me says nothing.  I never did talk to people like this.  He turns to leave the scene.  Good, show those assholes they can't get to you._

_            "HEY!" _

_            **Ignore them.  They deserve pity for being so stupid.**_

****

**_That's right._**

_            Kyle follows behind, in worry.  He was always like that.  Following, never the leader.  Sigh.  What is he afraid of?_

_            "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!"_

_            Child-Me continues walking.  **Why start confutations with someone who could kick your ass anyway?  No point. **_

_            Sheesh, and here I thought I got all cryptic after my…parents deaths…I hope it doesn't happen soon.  Child-Me needs more of this security.  I feel better this way._

_            Someone grabs onto my shoulder, spinning me around._

_            "You think you are better than me?!"_

_            "………"_

_            "ANSWER ME!"_

_            "……yes……"_

_            "NNY!" Kyle looks shocked beyond words.  He should be.  I've never personally put myself in the line of fire without cause (ex: Kyle)._

_            The fist connects with my jaw. Pain runs through my head.  I was a really stupid child it seems.  Falling backwards, I land on my back._

_            "That should teach you, you little faggot.  Go run and let your boyfriend tend your wounds." I feel the hate and anger run through Child-Me's soul.  Nearly suffocating me in his fury._

_            **Stop. Stop making fun of me. Child-Me gets up, about to finally lash out.**_

****

**_"Y-You l-leave Nny a-alone!"__ Kyle glares at him. Pushing up his glasses that fell down. "Y-You're th-the fags!"_**

_            They stop their laughing to stare at Kyle.  Shock dressing their faces.  Suddenly the shock disappears, anger fills them._

_            **Over a little comment like that?!  How childish are these assholes?!**_

****

**_Very much so.__  They don't get better either.  They just continue on this path 'til they piss off the wrong person…usually me._**

_            "Let's go." Child-Me says to Kyle.  But is ignored._

_            "Y-You guys j-just pick on N-Nny be-because…"_

_            "Because why?"_

_            "Y-You're a-afraid."_

_            Silence._

_            "Let's go!" Child-Me grabs onto Kyle's arm to pull him away from the shocked bullies.  _

_            Running, we reach Celia's car just before those assholes figure out what Kyle said. Starting the car, we start driving home, the yells of boys behind us._

_            We hit a red light, time for Celia to talk to us. "Hey! How are—Johnny!" She moves over to look at me better. "What happened to your face?  Did those boys pick on you again?"_

_            "………"_

_            "Johnny you don't have to be ashamed of it."_

_            "……I'm not…"_

_            "Johnny…"_

_            "Ce-Celia…th-the light."_

_            "OH!"_

_            The car ride goes on in silence.  Celia tries to ask me why I won't tell her what happened.  We don't want to get Celia involved.  If she is, she'll tell Mother.  Mother will have to come to school and get mocked for her job.  We can't allow that to happen._

_            We have to protect Mother……above all else._

_-~-_

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[6] Sorry Kurumi! I remember in one of the JTHM books, he said something about high school.  Sorry!

Hope you all enjoyed it!  Sorry for the wait! @.@;; Inspiration is so hard to find these days!


	8. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Sorry but I have lost all ideas of what I was going to do!**

**Forgive me!**

**I have an idea but I'm not sure how to carry it out! Please tell me what idea you**

**would**** like to see in the next chapter.**

**1.) ****How Pepito, Eff, and Squee are handling everything in reality**

**2.) ****The death of a character in Johnny's past.**

**3.) ****Johnny gets a book and finds out more about his family/past than he would rather know about (lame)**

**4.) ****The Nailbunny make their first appearance in Johnny's head. (Remember in the comic Johnny said that Nailbunny was with him from the beginning—perhaps before Johnny even got the rabbit…)**

**Yup that's all the ideas that I have. I hope you like them.  But tell me which**

**one**** you want to see!! @.@:; It's hard trying to figure it out. XD**

**That's all! BYE, BYE!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**


	9. Reality's Haven

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter VIII—Reality's Haven**

-~-

A/N: The #1's got it! No more flashbacks for at least this chapter.  @.@;; Thank you so much for your help! You are all so nice!  Thanks again! This is from Pepito's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _;; Jhonen has taken away my inspiration.  He's holding it captive.  Help!

-~-

            I stared at Johnny's unconscious form.  Me and Eff had moved him into the guest bedroom because I'm sure Father would be curious why a homicidal maniac was laying in front of the basement door.

            He had been out for a few hours now.  Eff's worried that something might have happened and is currently pacing around the room.

            "Nothing is wrong." I assure him.

            "I thought it would only be a few minutes..." He bites his lip, chewing on it in worry.

            "Johnny's going through years of repressed memories.  It's going to take more than a few minutes." I sit down on the bed, looking bored.

            "…what about Squee?"

            "Todd?  What about him?"

            "Do you think he's back from his parents' graves yet?"  Eff sat down next to me. "He might be worried as to where Johnny is."

            "…he'll call or something.  Not many people you can call to ask if they had seen your homicidal boyfriend."

            "PEPITO!" Eff looked shocked if not a little amused.

            "It's true." I glance at Johnny's sleeping body again. "So, did you show up right when Johnny entered that rat trap he called home?"

            "Eh!?" Eff blinked a few times; probably taken aback by the sudden change in conversation. Finally, he answers. "No…it was gradual. D came first…then me."

            I glance at Johnny's body. His now gold eyes are looking up at the ceiling[7], blank.  It's almost creepy…like he's in some coma.  If that is the case, Todd is going to kill me.  Sure, he has none of Johnny's experience, but I'm sure my death would be slow and painful.

            However, a thought comes to mind.  I glance at Eff again.

            "Do you miss him?"

            "Him…?"

            "D."

            "A little… he was like a big brother to me."

            "A psychotic, incestuous big brother…" I smirk slightly.

            "Don't be mean!" Eff pouts again, before turning towards Johnny's form. "He did save me…"

            "Sorry." I feel somewhat bad at making Eff relive that.  Sure, he got over it, slowly, but the hurt is still there.  Like it was with Todd when Johnny died.

            "I wonder…" Eff looks up at the ceiling. "I wonder what Johnny is seeing."

            "Don't you know?"

            "…I only know a bit of what his past was like….Nailbunny knew more than me."

            "Nailbunny…ah yes…Johnny's conscience…what happened to her?"

            "The master made her disappear." 

            "In the Void?"

            "No, nothing like that." Eff wrings his hands together. "More like…just taking that part out."

            "Hn."  I look around.  It was a bitch getting Johnny into this room.  I miss his old body.  At least he was thinner than.  However, he's making his new body sickly as his old one was.  Should I be happy?

            "I hope Johnny gets back before Squee finds out."

            "That would be good."

            Eff lays his head on my shoulder. "I wonder why Johnny's doing all this….for Squee?"

            I run my fingers through his hair. "Most likely."

            "Would you do the same?"

            I open my mouth to comment when…

            "PEPITO!" Both of us jump as my mother's head looks into the room.

            "Yes…Mother…" I sweatdrop.  Should I kill her for ruining a touching moment?

            "Your little friend is here."

            A cold wave washes over me and Eff.

            How are we going to explain this!?

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[7] Okay, I'm not sure if I gave a good description last time on Johnny's new body.  But his new body has gold eyes (duh), black hair—though Johnny dyed it back to navy, about 6'1", and—thanks to Johnny—fairly thin but not as much as his old one was.  Johnny's also back to his insomnia and "goth" clothes.

I hope that helped everyone out.  Please review!


	10. Finding Out

Forsaken Angels:

Chapter IX—Finding Out

-~-

A/N: Another chapter without any flashbacks. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Pain…comes to the weak. I'M WEAK! I'M WEAK!

-~-

            Todd walked down the hallway towards the guest bedroom.  However, hopping out of the room quickly, Eff stood in front of Todd with a slight panicked expression.

            "Hi, Todd!"

            "Hello.  Have you seen Pepito?"

            "Yes. I mean no. I mean…maybe." Eff looked around in all directions.

            "Are you okay?" Todd sweatdropped a little.  Eff seemed more hyperactive than usual.  Todd blamed being around Bunny so long.

            "No! I mean…uh….yes?"

            "Eff," Todd patted Eff's head, who he considered more or less a little brother. "Settle down.  Is something wrong?"

            "Of course not!"

            "Alright, I'm glad." Todd wasn't believing it for a second, but had more pressing issues. "Where's Pepito?"

            "I don't know." Eff said more convincing.

            "I need to talk to him."

            "Lots of people seem to need that." Eff mumbled, obviously pissed that people (-cough-Johnny and Todd-cough-) were cutting into his quality time with the Anti-Christ.

            "Lots of…who else has been here?"

            "Erk! No one!" 

            "Eff…" Todd, though being very patient was losing it, was ready to strangle Eff. "Is he in the guest room?"

            "No! No he isn't! He never goes in there! I mean, he does but…"

            "I'll take that as a yes." 

            "No! You can't go in there!"

            Todd sighed loudly. "Why, Eff?"

            "Because…."

            "Because?"

            Eff paused for a moment.  There had to be a reason.  Something to keep Todd out of there before the whole ritual, or whatever Pepito was helping Johnny with, was done.  There just…

            "We just had sex."

            "WHAT?!" Todd tipped to one side, looking even more shocked than he was when he met Johnny for the first time.

            "Yes. We had rabid bunny sex." Eff nodded a few times.  _Actually we **would if people would just leave poor Pepito alone. "Lots of times. In many different ways.  He's tired. I'm all energetic!"**_

            "….Eff…that's FAR too much information that you give people." Todd felt like he was going to faint.

            "Oh. I'm sorry." Eff began to steer Todd out of the direction of the guest bedroom. "Do you want some tea?"

            "I think I need that.  A lot of tea…"

            Pepito tried to keep his laughter down so Todd couldn't hear it.  That was the funniest conversation he had heard in awhile.  He would have to give Eff something for that.

            "I blame you on this." He glared slightly at Johnny. "Me and Eff are always pulled away for your people's problems."

            But then it wasn't really Johnny's fault, Pepito knew.  It was just always going to be this cloud over Johnny's head if he didn't find out about his past.

            There was an old proverb that his father used to tell him.  A man is only as good as his past, for with his past he can change his future[8].  Or something like that.

            "I hope you find out what you are looking for Johnny." Pepito's eyes suddenly narrowed. "But if you revert back to your _old self and try to hurt Todd…I will be forced to kill you."_

            Eff was in agreement with Pepito, he knew.  But what would Todd think?

            There were too many questions left unanswered. They would just have to wait for Johnny to wake up from flashback land.  Hopefully it would be soon.  There is just so much tea you can give a person before they want to find out where their Anti-Christ friend is.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

[8] That's not a real proverb, BTW. I just made it up.

Todd is very snappish today. ^_^ I think he's going through PMS.  Actually…to give you people more information that you should ever know about me, I am! So yeah, Todd is kinda embodying me today. XD So there is not going to be a new chapter until I feel better. SORRY!

Bye, bye! And remember, be kind leave a review!


	11. Let It Be Me

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter X—Let It Be Me**

-~-

A/N: Back to flashbacks, going to recap what memories Nny was seeing while Squee and others were running around. This title comes from an Indigo Girl's song.

Disclaimer: _;; I've escaped Jhonen-sama's grasp and currently hiding behind a group of cheerleaders. Fear me Jhonen for I have cheerleading bimbos. That is until I kill them. STOP RAING AROUND ME!

-~-

            _It's not true.  It didn't happen.  _

_            Child-Me closes his eyes.  He doesn't want it to be true.  But unfortunately, reality is harsh and we both have to accept it…but we cannot._

_            Kyle is dead._

_            No matter how many times it is sung in my head…it won't stick._

_            Is this where my hatred for humans began?_

_            Everyone is in mourning.  Even those who caused his death.  _

_            It was an accident. They didn't mean to. But it happened. They cannot turn away from what they've done!_

_            Kyle driven to death by sadistic bullies._

_            Child-Me hugs a ratty old teddy bear—reminds me of Schmee—and cries quietly into it._

_            "I wish I could…make them pay…"_

_            We could._

_            "But I don't know how."_

_            Yes you do._

_            "Johnny." Mother walks into my room. "Are you okay?"_

_            No._

_            "No." I hop off my bed and into her arms. One question burns in my brain. "Why?"_

_            "I don't know, honey." She rubs my back._

_            I take a good look at her. She's dressed in her "work clothes." Child-Me, as well as myself, is filled with disgust._

_            "But I'll be okay. Please go." Child-Me says coldly._

_            "Johnny, why…?" She had thought we were going to have a touching moment. But we cannot have one of those anymore Mother.  Can't you understand?_

_            "I don't want to talk to while you look like **that." Comes the even colder reply.**_

_            "Johnny…" Tears begin to fall down her face, smearing her make-up._

_            "Call me Nny." _

_            "…Nny…?"_

_            "…yes..." Cold brown eyes turn to her. "Now that you know, please go. You don't want to keep your 'customers' waiting."_

_            "Alright…Jo—Nny." She leaves the room, tears still falling, but not before saying something to me. "I only do this because I love you."_

_            Child-Me goes back to sitting on the bed. "If you loved me, you wouldn't do this." I murmur into the plush fur of my teddy._

_            Is this how Squeegee felt? All alone._

_            But I could have been more open to my mother.  No…not while she's dressed like that.  It's like she's a different person._

_            I cannot forgive her.  I cannot forgive those who killed my friend. I won't forgive them…ever!_

_            A small fire burns in my chest. It makes me cold. _

_            It scares me._

_            Hate. Pure hate…I've never felt this before._

_            Or maybe I have and I've become so used to it now…that I no longer am bothered by it._

_            Child-Me is though.  He was taught not to hate.  To forgive.  But how can you forgive someone for **that?  **_

_            Even children have to draw a line!_

_            "But…I don't…understand…"_

_            And we never will._

_            "Can someone answer my questions?"_

_            No. No one will know what to say._

_            "Kyle…"_

_            The memorial was a few days alone._

_            "It hurts…I wish it was me…"_

_            Those feelings won't end._

_            "He would want me to live on…"_

_            When did I become so mature?  So intelligent…?_

_            "I'll live."_

_            We'll die soon.  Something is coming._

_            And it will shatter us._

_-~-_

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

Aren't I cruel? Yes I am!  But yeah…Johnny is pretty much saying what he thinks after his child-counterpart speaks.  I hope you followed it alright.  Sad isn't it?  Ah well…that's all.


	12. Tea Time

Forsaken Angels:

Chapter XI—Tea Anyone?

-~-

Sorry for the hiatus. But I've been working on my online comic. It's called _Upon a Raven's wing. And it is at http://puppet_maiden.tripod.com/index.html. It has been taking up lots of my time. Sorry! So this chapter will be short so I can go draw my 3 page quota._

Disclaimer: @.@:; Jhonen-sama is allowing me to write again. But he's giving me all this other stuff to do as well. _;; Jhonen-sama you suck. (YEAH RIGHT!)

-~-

            Todd drank the tea down and stared at the oblivious Eff.  Eff didn't seem to need food or water.  He just made the lunches/dinners for the family and watched them eat.  It always confused Todd as to why that was.  Wasn't Eff free now?  Didn't that mean Eff no longer had to be a doll?  But he supposed it would be rude of him to ask.

            "Good tea." Todd gave an awkward smile.

            "How are you and Nny getting along?" Eff looked at the now shocked Todd. _I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want to know if my "elder brother" is doing alright._

_            "…fairly well…but…"_

            "But?"

            "I don't think he knows…umm…" Todd looked off, ashamed, as if he had said too much.

            "Knows what?" Eff prodded. He was curious now if things were horrible. If Johnny had been horrible to Eff's big brother he would…

            "Live."

            "Huh?"

            "He doesn't seem to know how…it saddens me." Todd looked down at the cup in his hands, avoiding Eff's questioning stare.

            "…I…don't know what to say…"

            "It's alright Eff…there's nothing to say."

            "But…it makes sense."

            It was Todd's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?"

            "…Human beings need touch…"

            "….what…?"

            "You people," Eff looked into Todd's eyes, "need reassurance. You need someone there to pat you on the head or hold your hand. [9]"

            "Do we?" Todd seemed amused and curious. Eff never seemed like the intellectual type to him.  No offense to Eff, but he was more of a…fun-loving clown doll. Perhaps his reasoning was wrong.

            "You do.  I used to watch a lot of you from the window in Nny's house." Eff's eyes slowly began to glaze over, remembering something so long ago. "I would watch children walk by always with their parents holding their hand or swooning.  It seemed natural. But when I saw you all alone…it didn't seem right."

            "….why?" A small voice escaped Todd's throat.

            "Because…" Eff's eyebrows came together. "It's like you were starved.  I mean, after you came back from the asylum, you were always with Nny or Pepito.  Both seemed to always talk to you as a person and pat you on the head or something."

            Todd nodded.

            "Didn't you notice how much taller you got?  How much more weight you gained?"

            Todd looked shocked.  He didn't.  Sure he noticed when he could soon look at Johnny without straining his neck.  But it never dawned on him as to why.  He was always short, so he figured it was a growth spurt…or something.

            "Interactions with others." Eff nodded a bit. "It was something needed.  Once you got enough your body began to grow accordingly.  To be without such stimuli causes hurt to humans, though they don't realize it."

            "Is that what's wrong with Johnny?"

            "Yes.  He's gone so long without any human interaction…he no longer can deal with people." A sad look crossed the boy's face. "It's like…if a puppy is born and it is never played with or talked to…that puppy would never know how to be around people.  It would always feel like an outcast.  And eventually it might even die."

            "…..Johnny might—" Todd began but was stopped by Eff.

            "No! Nothing like that.  You see, those first years of Johnny's life were the years that saved him." Eff gave a kind smile to Todd, suddenly feeling older than the other. "It's why he is alive now…because he had that positive influence in the past."

            "….ah…" Todd looked at Eff calmly. "Where did you learn all of this?"

            "It's more of D talking than myself."

            "But I thought D…died." Todd blinked a few times.

            "He did." Eff replied. "But he used to talk like that all the time to me.  I would ask him questions.  However, some of that is Nailbunny's voice.  She was pretty smart for a rabbit head."

            Todd realized he didn't want to know anymore about Nailbunny.  Two styrofoam dolls and knowing the Anti-Christ and his father were enough for one mortal, thank you very much.

            "They were smart." It was a stupid comment, but true.

            "Yes. They were." Eff had a melancholy look on his face.

            "Do you miss them?"

            "Sometimes.  Despite the fact I hated Nailbunny…I miss her nagging voice.  She was like an elder sister.  Never thought I would miss her." He looked off again, lost in the past.

            "What about D?" Todd had to inquire.

            "Yes. Him too.  I…I thought I loved him." Eff blushed a small shade of red.

            "Love…?"

           "Sick, isn't it?  I don't think he felt the same way.  I think he only viewed me as a little brother. " Eff gave a few nods. "So don't get the wrong idea.  I'm very happy with Pepito and I would never leave him."

            "Even if D were to come back?"

            "Even then I couldn't.  Pepito risked a lot to get me out of my former Master's control.  I couldn't just ignore that." 

            "I see."

            Todd suddenly saw Eff in a new light.  He wasn't some airhead boyfriend.  He wasn't just some clown.  He was a person.  He had a soul.  If he didn't then, he did now.  Todd suddenly was glad that Pepito and him were together.

            _They're good for each other, Todd. Schmee's voice spoke up for the first time since their arrival.  He had been in Todd's coat, keeping warm._

            "I think so too."

            "Hmmm?  Who just spoke?"

            "Just Schmee."

            "Ah."

            _Warm. I'm going back to sleep._

_           "You lazy bear." But Schmee was soon fast asleep. Todd turned to look at Eff who was making another batch of tea._

            **_But…does what Eff say go with himself?  Did he ever need human touch?_**

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

[9] Came from a book I'm reading. I thought it was a deep conversation that had to be had between the two bishounen.

P.S. I'm going to say how Kyle died in the next chapter, hopefully!


	13. Beginning of the End

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter XII—Beginning of the End**

-~-

O.o;; Don't know where the title came from. And **Suko, that's right it does come from ****Planet Ladder. @.@;; I LOVE THAT MANGA SO MUCH! I didn't think anyone else knew it so I kept quiet. I adore Seeu. Damn he's hot. I wanna just much on some of his hair, though Lunar would probably kick my ass ten times over. Aha! I have probably lost lots of my readers now.  Another short chapter. Sorry school's really being a bitch lately!**

Disclaimer: Jhonen has reverted to his old tricks. Giving me new manga so I forget about this story! NOoo—hey, Kagami is one sexy robot bitch….

-~-

            _Suicide.___

_            Who would have thought a fourteen year old would have thought of suicide?  No one I'm sure.  But it's just too hard.  Going on without Kyle.  Without Celia.  She left.  She couldn't stand being without her brother…she went off to college and promptly dies emotionally rather than physically.  Who would have known one death could make a person's world end?_

_            Kyle's death was unexpected.  I can't believe my Child-self is still obsessing.  I can't believe I'm obsessing over something I've already obsessed about.  But then…I lost these memories…somehow._

_            But he died.  I shouldn't think about it anymore.  It is driving me mad.  Questions.  Too many questions._

****

**_            How could he do that?_**

****

**_            Why did he do that?_**

****

**_Stop asking.  We'll never know.  We didn't even see him in Heaven or Hell.  Or did we?  I can't remember…_**

_            Blood.  I remember blood.  I went to Kyle's house to get him for school.  Me and his mother walked to his room.  Blood was on the bedsheets._

_            **He had……no way.**_

****

**_Such an ugly way to go.__  He could have taken an overdose.  Not bloody or anything…I should know…I'm the master of suicide!  Why do I feel joy in that?_**

_            "Teddy…" Child-me holds the toy close. "I have no one."_

_            Pfft...what is he talking about?  He has a mother and a father.  Something I wish I had now._

_           "I can't tell Mommy.  I'm scared." I couldn't understand.  Scared?  He acts like he's six rather than fourteen._

_            "I'm scared…that I might do something."_

_            Huh?_

_            "Those kids.  When I see them…I hate them.  I hate them so much I…I don't know." He looked towards another wall. "I don't know…I don't want to see them again."_

_            …Is this where my suicidal tendencies came in?_

_            "But I also…want them to suffer."_

_            Or should I say homicidal?_

_            "Nny! Dinner!" Mother seemed to have taken to my new name._

_            "Yes." Child-Me looks up running to the door. "I'm coming."_

_            We sit at dinner. Just me and Mother……Father no longer comes home.  It's like his work is his family now.  Though when I see him…he looks like he is about to snap.  He can't stand what Mother is doing, but he can't ask her to stop because he brought this on himself.  Him and his idiotic teenage hormones. _

_            Perhaps if he had waited with Mother, none of us would be in this mess._

_            "Nny, how was school?"_

_            "Fine."_

_            "Did you…" Mother bites her lip. "Did you make any new friends?"_

_            "No."_

_            "Nny…you should…"_

_            "NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THEM TO BE MY FRIENDS!"_

_            "Nny!" She looks shocked almost angry. "You…you can't be like this, honey.  It's not good for you."_

_            "I hate them." Cold eyes met hers._

_            "Johnny," She reverted back to my "old" name. "Johnny, you don't mean that."_

_            "Yes I do! I can't stand them.  They are horrible!  They think they know everything! They think that they are better than me!" Fury. This is the first time I had ever let any of this out…perhaps it was best kept in. "I wouldn't care if all of them died tomorrow!"_

_            *CRACK*_

_            Child-Me's cheek is red. Mother had slapped him._

_            "Johnny…oh Johnny…I'm so sorry." She moved to comfort Child-Me, however the young me would not have it. Getting up, he runs into his room, saying nothing to her._

_            Loud sobbing is heard in the kitchen._

_            Mother. I'm sorry Mother. I never wanted to make you cry…I was so mad.  I remember…I was so mad. I didn't want to be a friend.  Kyle was my friend.  It would be like giving up that old teddy bear for a new one.  One that I didn't know.  One I had to get used to.  No! I want things like they were._

_            The front door bangs open. Child-Me looks up from the bed. _

_            "Daddy's home, Teddy."_

_            Child-Me walks and listens to the conversation Mother and Father are having._

_            "What's wrong?" He asks, but he doesn't sound concerned.  Not like before._

_            "Johnny hates me."_

_            "Don't be stupid."_

_            "He's so mad at me.  I didn't mean to…I just couldn't stand what he was…saying."_

_            "You hit him?"_

_            "…I didn't want to."_

_            "It's alright.  He deserved it."_

_            "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"_

_            "Because he's the one who ruined this family."_

_            "NO HE ISN'T!  NO CHILD DESERVES TO BE HIT!  NO CHILD RUINS A FAMILY!"_

_            "No.  No child does.  But people do." Father's voice is dangerously low._

_            "Honey?"_

_            "People ruin families.  Like you."_

_            "Like…me?" Her voice is so soft.  So scared._

_            "You had to have Johnny."_

_            "I couldn't get an abortion!  I couldn't kill another thing you know…"_

_            "You had to start selling yourself."_

_            "I had no other means to…"_

_            "And you had to stop loving me."_

_            "W-What…I still love you.  What are you talking about?"_

_            Silence._

_            "Honey?"_

_            "I see the way you don't care for me.  How you ignore my presence.  You just care for Johnny."_

_            "That's not true.  You always come home so late and I…"_

_            "You only care for him."_

_            Cold fear washes over me.  W-What is going on…?_

_            "Honey. I love you too."_

_            "Of course."_

_            Silence.  Until the cry of destruction began._

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome!

            I seriously have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter.  Forgive me!!  Seeu-sama you forgive me right!?

Seeu: ……………

Kagami? What about you?

Kagami: …………..

…..I guess I'm not forgiven. ~bursts into tears~

Seeu&Kagami: ~sweatdrop~__


	14. Screams of the Past

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter XIII—Screams of the Past**

-~-

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been having tests and stuff get in the way. That and I've had the fun job of dealing with some bishounen. ^_^ Okay so it wasn't horrible, but they could talk some more. Right guys?

Seeu: …………

Kagami: …………..

R-iiii-ght. So, yeah. I've been busy! ^_^ I've also been trying to write a PWP to my favorite book and being unsuccessful. FORGIVE ME! So yeah, that's it! This might be a short chapter because I'm still suffering from writer's block. BYE!

Disclaimer: @_@;; Jhonen giving me Planet Leader when I'm supposed to be ficcing isn't very nice. ~swoons over the bishies anyways~

-~-

            Todd sat drinking the tea while Eff began his usual banter on this and that.  It really wasn't that he disliked Eff…no it was more on the lines that he wished Eff would enjoy "Quiet Time" once in awhile.

            How is it that someone can act so serious one moment and become a babbling idiot the next?  Oh, Todd was just bitter about not being able to talk to Pepito.  It was somewhat important.  

            How long HAD he been sitting and drinking tea with Eff?

            Giving a short glance at the clock, Todd nearly fell out of his chair—which did not go unnoticed by Eff.

            "Is something wrong?"

            "…We've been sitting here for five hours." Todd sweatdropped.

            "Yes. Isn't it nice?" 

            "…..umm….yes?" Todd sweatdropped again.

            "See!" Eff clapped his hands together.

            "Do you think Pepito's up now?"

            "Oh no, he has a slow recovery time."

            "Five hours worth?"

            "Maybe?" Eff looked to the right in somewhat of a nervous fashion.

            "Eff…are you lying to…"

            A loud scream stopped the conversation dead in its tracks.  The scream began and ended in a strange melody that struck a deep cord in both Todd and Eff. Gripping Schmee close to his chest, Todd felt frightened, but not for himself.

            "T-That sounds like …" Todd got up running to the guest room, Eff right behind him. "JOHNNY!"

            Running into the room, Todd ran right into Pepito's chest.

            "Pepito?!" Todd tried to look into the room where all the screams were coming from. "Johnny!?"

            "Todd you should wait…"

            "NO! I've been waiting for the LAST five HOURS! I'VE been worried sick!" Todd finally snapped. He was sick of being treated like he was going to break. He wasn't! He was stronger now.  At least…he thought so. "Is…that Johnny?"

            "Yes. You should wait…he's somewhat volatile." 

            "Is everything alright?" Eff asked quietly. "I thought it was dangerous…"

            "You knew!" Todd glared at Eff. "YOU KNEW! I was worried and…"

            "Todd…please calm down. It's not Eff or my fault. Johnny came here…"

            "Johnny!" Todd nearly forgotten, as he pushed past Pepito, to the Antichrist's surprise.

            Johnny was twisting and screaming on the bed. His arms reached out to an unknown person.  To Todd's surprise, Johnny….Johnny was crying.

            "MOTHER!" He shot up, nearly hitting Todd in the process.

            "Johnny…Johnny are you alright?" Todd asked quietly.

            Looking at Todd, Johnny blinked a few times—chasing away the memories he had just seen.  Pepito and Eff remained at the door, but remained quiet.

            A silence descended over the room.

            "He killed her."

            "Who?" Todd asked quietly.

            "My mother."

            "Who….who killed her?" 

            "….My father."

            "WHAT?!" All three of them were in shock.

            Johnny, however, reached out grabbing onto Todd. Burying his head in Todd's chest—where he was holding Schmee—he began to cry.  To mourn as he had not when he had the chance.  He soon began to babble but not to anyone in the room…but to himself.

            Todd and the others listened quietly to the tale, feeling all the more sorry for Johnny.

            His father had murdered his mother.  She was innocent!  If anyone was to die, it should have been him!  He had taken a gun out and shot her.  That simple.  That destructive.  Johnny had seen all the blood spattered on the walls of the kitchen. HER kitchen.

            Then, he turned and looked at Johnny.  The eyes that stared at Johnny were not the eyes of his father.  They were of the broken mirrors of the mind.  His father had to put up with his wife being a prostitute, a son he didn't want, and a job he didn't wish for.  He had finally snapped.

            Johnny had been filled with fear—would his father kill him?  All his father mouthed to Johnny was: "I'm sorry."  The gun went off a second time…and that was the last.

            His father's body lay next to his mother's, their blood mingling with one another's.  Johnny had then been broken.  There was no fixing him now.  He would not accept what had happened!  A bad man killed his family…not his father! NO! His father was kind if not overworked. Never his father.

            It was the lie he fed himself every day since their deaths.  Johnny had run away from the scene, in search of a man that did not exist, only to find himself in a shack a few years down the road…that's when he became what Todd and the others knew now.

            The tears from Johnny had wet Schmee but the bear was not complaining.

            Even Schmee was not that cold.

-~-

TBC?

C&C are welcome.

I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter! Sorry again! Bye bye!


	15. ATTENTION2

ATTENTION! ATTENTION!  
  
I apologize again! I've hit my writer's block! I have no idea what should happen now! @.@;; I might just end it now! I have a few ideas, but it's hard!  
  
P.S. I didn't even know I made it out for Nny to hate guns because of that! O_O;; I just read it in a book once, wanted to use it. XD  
  
Silly moi!  
  
Mainly anime has been taking me away from this story! I've also become a Trekkie. @.@;; Argh!  
  
Too many things happening!  
  
I'll try working on the story soon!  
  
Please don't hate me!  
  
If you have any ideas leave it as a review, yes?  
  
Thanks! Love ya all!  
  
I'm glad you all stayed with me this long.  
  
~hughug~  
  
ATTENTION ATTENTION! 


	16. Finale

**Forsaken Angels:**

**Chapter XV: Finale**

-~-

A/N: This is the end of the Jackal trilogy. That means NO more sequels…unless I'm really harassed. ;-; Then I'll cave like I did last time. ~dies~ Why? You people…tormenting me…Jackals was just supposed to be a small one-shot. Now look what you have done! ~waves arms around~ Tormentors! But I'll be truthful, it has been a lot of fun. I did enjoy writing out this. ^_^ So thanks for the push to pursue this trilogy. You the fans. Without you…I might be doing something else with all this free time. So yes, thank you. ~bows~ This one is for you!

Disclaimers: ^^;; Writer's block is too mean, ne Jhonen-sama?

-~-

            Johnny laid asleep in the guest room, Todd his sleeping guardian.  It seemed odd to Schmee this was so.  Usually it was Johnny who was looking after Todd.  When had the switch began?  However, the stuff-bear noticed Eff speaking quietly to Pepito.  In truth, he never cared for the ex-doughboy, but he had to admit, he was good for that demon.

            "This is my fault." Eff whimpered, staring in at the trio, not noticing Schmee watching the conversation.

            "Your fault? Why do you believe that, dear?" Schmee flinched. Did Pepito always have to be so loving with Eff?

            "If I had not asked you to give Johnny his memories back…maybe he wouldn't be like this now." Schmee watched Eff wring his hands together in worry.

            "Do you think you could have stopped him if he really wanted them back?"

            Eff was silent for a moment, contemplating the possibility to have an ex-homicidal maniac pissed at him, no doubt. "Probably not." He finally answered, sheepishly.

            "Then don't worry about it."

            "BUT I HAVE TO!" Eff suddenly noticed his outburst and looked to make sure he had not woken the two up. "I have to. What if I had ruined whatever relationship could have formed? What if Johnny is going to revert to his old ways? What if.."

            "What if the sky opened up and God said I was now Christ." Pepito looked at Eff with a deadpan expression. "There are a lot of "what ifs." But right now, we shouldn't worry about them."

            "We…we shouldn't?" Sometimes Eff was even more naïve than Todd.

            "No." Pepito waved a hand at the sleeping duo. "They should worry, not us."

            "But we…we caused this."

            "Now I'm being blamed?" Pepito raised an eyebrow.

            "No! I mean…well…not really." Eff wrung his hands together. Schmee wondered if Eff had been hanging around Todd too long. 

            "Eff, you shouldn't worry. It's not our place." Pepito hugged Eff close, patting his hair. "We just set the ball rolling. If we had not, Johnny and Todd might not have found they have a lot in common. This will keep them together."

            Schmee watched Eff look up into Pepito's eyes. "Do you mean that?"

            "Do I ever lie?" Pepito smiled devilishly.

            "Is this a trick question?" Eff countered, but he was smiling as well.

            "No. But, I know things will work out."

            "How?"

            "I'm an omnipotent being after all." Pepito swelled with pride, Schmee wondered if his head would explode with how large it was getting. "I am, after all, going to be the new Satan."

            "Yes…will you think of me when you are in Hell?" Eff joked.

            "Where are you going?"

            "Huh?"

            "Would you leave if I became the new Devil?" Pepito asked seriously. Schmee wondered if this was the first fear Pepito ever showed.

            "…why would you ask something like that?" Eff stared at him, equally serious. "I wouldn't leave. You saved me. I love you." 

            Schmee wished he could throw up.  Eff was just too sweet for his own good.

            "See?" Pepito went back to his confident smirk.

            "See what?"

            "If you would not leave me, why should Todd leave Johnny?"

            "I'm not so worried about Todd leaving Johnny, more on Johnny leaving Todd." Eff murmured though Schmee could still hear. Soon, Eff found himself pressed against Pepito's chest.

            "You shouldn't worry about that either." Pepito said cryptically. 

            "Why?" Schmee was curious what Eff's fascination with questioning people.  Did he constantly have to be reassured of things?

            "Because if Johnny does, I'll make sure he doesn't live long."

            "You would kill him?" Eff looked up at Pepito.

            "Yes."

            "Do you love Todd?"

            "Yes." Pepito didn't seem to understand where Eff was going, but Schmee did.

            "More than me?"

            "Huh? No!"

            "Good. Because I would hate to become the jealous type and kill Todd." Eff gave a few nods.

            "You kill someone?" The idea sounded impossible to Schmee as well.

            "I don't like to, but I will!" Eff gave a serious look at Pepito's smiling face.

            "Of course you will." He was humoring Eff and all of them knew it.

            "I WILL!" Eff huffed, annoyed he wasn't being taken seriously.

            "I know." Pepito began to usher Eff away from the room. "Let's go get some tea."

            "I don't want any tea." Eff stomped his foot.

            "Yes you do want _this tea." Pepito smirked before walking away._

            "…oh…" Eff soon followed.

            Schmee began to wonder if Pepito's libido could ever be silenced. Considering the circumstances, Schmee wondered if he should be disgusted. However, he was only trying to make Eff forget about Johnny and Todd's plight.  And from what he had heard, Eff forgets **a lot when he is "having tea" with Pepito.**

            A sudden jolt, stopped Schmee's thoughts. Johnny had woken up.

            "Hello, Mr. Bear."

            **_Johnny. Schmee would have given a small nod if he could._**

            "What do you think of all this?" 

            **_I'm not sure. Things could be better, but considering the hell-hole we are living…this is probably as good as it gets._**

****

**_            "Eff and Pepito seem happy together." It was a random note, to anyone but Schmee.  Schmee knew in Johnny's mind he was comparing relationships between his and the Antichrist._**

            **_That's because they want to be. They know they will be happy with each other, because they love each other. Now, the question on my little "fur" mind is, do you love Todd?_**

****

**_            Schmee noticed that Johnny made sure that Todd was still asleep. Then he remained silent for a long time.  _**

            Schmee wondered if Johnny was going to fall back to sleep.

            "Yes."

            **_What?_**

****

**_            "Yes I do."_**

            **_Then you have to protect him. He has had too many disappointments. You know he tried to live on after you died, but it was hard. Now…I'm asking you to live if not for yourself than for him._**

****

**_            "I will." Johnny smiled a secret smile. "Because I love him."_**

            **_That's all I ask._**

****

**_            So, the bear and the maniac made an agreement.  For the one they most care for, they will stay by his side and love him._**

-~-

Owari 

Yeah, I hope you all liked it.  Yeah it was really sappy. I don't care! I finally got it written! BWAHAHHAHAHA! The chain has been lifted. No more sequels! No more problems.

**Eff: But if the reviewers harass you enough, you will write another seque—**

*ducktapes Eff's mouth shut* SILENCE!

**Pepito: Ruri-chan…what have we talked about?**

Uh oh! Well that's all! Love you all for staying with me! Bye bye! ~runs away from the mad Pepito!~


End file.
